Tom and Jerry The Fast and the Furry Credits
Starring the Voices of CHARLIE ADLER as Grammy JEFF GLEN BENNETT as Steed JOHN DIMAGGIO as J.W. JESS HARNELL as Buzz Blister TOM KENNY as Gorthan STEPHEN HILLENBURG as SpongeBob RODGER BUMPASS as Squidward TRESS MAC NELLIE as Soccer Mom ROB PAULSON as Irving BILLY WEST as Bif Buzzard Additional Voices By GRANT ALBRECHT Clown-O, Security Guard JEFF GLEN BENNETT TV Announcer CAROLYN LAWRENCE Sandy JOHN DIMAGGIO Spike JESS HARNELL Film Director TOM KENNY Whale LORI ALAN Pearl BILL KOPP Frank TRESS MAC NEILLE Lady, Tour Girl ROB PAULSON Dave THOM PINTO Computer Voice, Guard NELI ROSS The Professor, Director BILLY WEST President of Hollywood, Squirty Voice Direction ANDREA ROMERO Voice Casting SARAH NOONAN Art Director PETER BENNETT Character Design TODD WHITE CASEY ALEXANDER Prop Design THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON Background Key Design PAULA SPENCE JOHN SEYMORE Background Paint ANDY CLARK MICHAEL CHEN Character Layout TODD WHITE JENNIFER POWELL NICK JENNINGS MARCO CINELLO ED ACOSTA MEG HANNA CASEY ALEXANDER Storyboard SHERM COHEN MIKE ROTH C.H. GREENBLATT ZEUS CERVAS CLINT BOND JR. TIM PARSONS ERIK WIESE CHUCK KLEIN DAN POVENMIRE MARK O'HARE BRUCE B. HELLER Sluggers C.H. GREENBLATT CHRIS MITCHELL Animation Timing Directors PATRICK GLEESON C.H. GREENBLATT CHRIS MITCHELL FRED MILLER Animatic CHRISTIAN EVANS Animation Checking PAUL FINN SANDI HATHCOCK GARY HALL MISOON KIM KATHY GILMORE BOB HATHCOCK KAREN SHAFFER Production Manager JENNIE MONICA ALVARO ZELAYA Assistant Production Manager JANET DIMON Animation Coordinators TIM HILL AARON SPRINGER Production Assistant DEREK IVERSEN Director of Ink and Paint WALT DOHRN Color Key CATHERINE E. SIMMONDS Mark-Up / Painters CALVIN G. LIANG ERIK WIESE Animation Services YESON ENTERTAINMENT Layout Director and Artists KWANG JIN KIM CHUL KI KWON THESA PUKARNYK HYUNAH KIM SUCK HO SHIN SEOKHO SHIN SEUNGHWA AU II SEOK KIM JONG TAE CHOI Animation Director JIN IN JUNG Animators JIN OK KIM KIHYON KIM SHINYOUNG KIM SHI YOUNG KIM HYOJUNG KIM MINKYUNG KIM JI WOO SUH HYESOOK KIM YOUNGOH PARK SUYEON LEE CHUNJA KIM YE SEUNG LEE SU-KYOUNG CHOI HYANG SOON LEE IN CHAN PARK SOON YEOP CHO YOUNG JIN HUH YONG-BOUN HEE YONG-BOUN LEE SEOK-GEUN YOON MYOUNG-SUN BAEK JU HEE CHOI SWANGSUN YOUNG JONTAE YEOM Digital Background Artists CHUL BAE CHOI DON WAN KIM MIYOUNG SEO YUN CHUL LEE TAE GWAN KIM Clean-Up & Model Checking Director KWANG JIN KIM Clean-Up & Model Checkers CHUL KI KWON THESA PUKARNYK HYUNAH KIM SUCK HO SHIN SEOKHO SHIN SEUNGHWA AU II SEOK KIM JONG TAE CHOI JIN IN JUNG JIN OK KIM KIHYON KIM In-between Checker SHINYOUNG KIM Retake Checker SHI YOUNG KIM In-between Artists HYOJUNG KIM MINKYUNG KIM JI WOO SUH HYESOOK KIM YOUNGOH PARK CHUNJA KIM YE SEUNG LEE SU-KYOUNG CHOI HYANG SOON LEE IN CHAN PARK SOON YEOP CHO YOUNG JIN HUH YONG-BOUN HEE Animation Checking Supervisor YONG-BOUN LEE Animation Checkers SEOK-GEUN YOON Digital Ink and Paint Supervisor MYOUNG-SUN BAEK Compositors JU HEE CHOI SWANGSUN YOUNG Painters JONTAE YEOM CHUL BAE CHOI DON WAN KIM MIYOUNG SEO YUN CHUL LEE TAE GWAN KIM KWANG JIN KIM CHUL KI KWON Scanners THESA PUKARNYK HYUNAH KIM 3D Animation Supervisor SUCK HO SHIN 3D Line Producer SEOKHO SHIN 3D Modelers SEUNGHWA AU II SEOK KIM JONG TAE CHOI 3D Animators JIN IN JUNG JIN OK KIM KIHYON KIM SHINYOUNG KIM SHI YOUNG KIM Additional Animation Services BARDEL ENTERTAINMENT, INC. Supervising Unit Director ROSE-ANN TISSERAND Layout Directors CHRISTINA-LOANA TANASE MYRON BORN LARRY HALL Layout Artists DAVID SANDFORD PAUL JOHNSON DAVID MAH Animation Directors BENJAMIN MEINHARDT ANIK ROSENBLUM BRENT BAKER ELLA MARSHAK EDGAR BRIDWELL Animators JASON MOFFAT STEVEN CHANG LESLIE ROGERS DEBBIE DIXON Key Animation BILL SCHWARTZ MIKE GAUSS JENNIFER TAYLOR AUGUSTO KAPRONCZAI ANDY TOUGAS NATHAN KEANE CARL UPSDELL CATHY LUKER Digital Background Artists NATHALIE DIGNARD SHERNA UDWADIA JASON GAY LOMA JEE DELNA BHESANIA Clean-Up & In-between Directors BRIAN LYNCH CHRIS YORK ELLA CULAJEVIC Clean-Up Checker STEPHANIE SIM In-between Checkers DAMIEN LABONTE DON FULLER Model Checkers MAX HWANG KATHY WHITNEY DAVID 'OATMEAL' GAGNON Retakes Checker STEVE LEMKY It-between Artists MONKEY PAW MEDIA, INC. ANTIC CARTOONS LEE BEER MIKE MOORE EDGAR BRIDWELL RICHARD ROSE ERIC CHEUNG JUSTIN SMITH KENNETH CHU CURT SPURGING JENNY GOFFMAN Animation Checking Supervisor CARL UPSDELL Animation Checker PAUL JOHNSON Digital Ink and Paint Supervisor BRETT VANDERKIST Compositors GRAHAM MAYUK DUSTAN WINDCLIFF JASON MOFFAT Painters NABIE-AH YOUSUF SASKIA GUAMAN SHERNA UDWADIA Color Stylist JASON GRAY Color LORNE JEE JOSH MILLER CRESTON FROAT ALEX KEW BROCK WHITTEN ROBERT WATTS BEN ANDERSON TAI KEATTIVANICHVILY Scanners GEOFF RINTOUL DALE YERYK Final Color Checker TONY ACWORTH JAKE BIEBERDORF Camera CORY BOBIAK DALLAS BOLTON PAUL BOYD Vice President of Post Production JASON STIFF Post Production Supervisor ERIC WEYENBERG Post Production Coordinators SHAWK TRASK MISHELLE SMITH Director of Technical Operations JOHN POWELL Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations JIM LEBER Recording Facilities ORACLE POST SALAMI STUDIOS Supervising Recording Engineer JUSTIN BRINSFIELD Recording Machine Operators MICHAEL PETAK WENDI MCNEESE BRAD CAROW Track Readers BRAD CAROW HACIENDA POST Assistant Editor JEFF ADAMS Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor JEFF HUTCHINS Dialogue/ADR Editors TONY OSTYN ERIC FREEMAN TOM SYSLO Post Production Sound Services Provided by PACIFICA SOUND GROUP HACIENDA POST Sound Supervisors TOM SYSLO TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ, MPSE Sound Designer JEFF HUTCHINS Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ Sound Editors BRAD BROCK DOUG ANDORKA BOBBY CREW KEITH DICKENS JASON FREEDMAN ERIC FREEMAN JEFF HUTCHINS BRIAN F. MARS TONY OROZCO RICK RHOMADKA DAISUKE SAWA OTIS VAN OSTEN GREG SHORER GABRIEL ROSAS Dialogue Editor TONY OSTYN Sound KEITH DICKENS Sound Revisionist BRAD BROCK DIANE GRECO Foley Artists MONETTE BECKTOLD DAN CUBERT KRICKETT JONES TONY OROZCO Foley BRAD BROCK DIANE GRECO Re-Recording Mixers TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ, CAS DOUG ANDORKA ERIC FREEMAN ROY BRAVERMAN TIMOTHY J. GARRITY Music Editor NICK CARR Music Programmer and Mixer SAGE GUYTON & JEREMY WAKEFIELD Guitarist STEVE BELFER Music Mixer DEVON BOWMAN Supervising On-Line Editor MARGARET HOU On-line Editors BARRY COHEN LYNN HOBSON Main Title Compositing KENT OSBORNE Vice President of Music ANDY PALEY Business & Legal Affairs BRIAN A. MILLER CLAUDIA SPINELLI MARGIE COHN RICH MAGALLANES JENNIFER PELPHREY Production Administration ANDRE BOUTILIER CHRIS HOETGER RUSSELL HICKS FRED SEIBERT Production Accounting MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS PAUL SABELLA RICO HILL Casting Administrator ALEX GORDON Production Supervision MARY HARRINGTON MARY HOLLAND LINDA SIMENSKY Development & Creative Supervision EMILY HACHE JAYNE BARBARA Production Management JEFF PREZENKOWSKI This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. DOLBY LOGO IA LOGO @2005 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. ALL RIGHTS REVERSED. "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related characters are elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Country of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Category:Episode credits Category:End Credits Category:Tom and Jerry